


Home is Where Ever I'm With You

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Max drags El outside to play in the snow
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, el/max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Home is Where Ever I'm With You

There was warmth within her cocoon of warm blankets as she shied away from the cold morning air. She opened her blue eyes and smiled as she noticed the snowflakes falling outside the window. After wiping the sleep from her eyes she snuggled into the covers and trailed her eyes to the lump beside her. 

Max bit back a giggle as brown curly hair stuck up in every direction and she slowly shimmied towards her wife. She cuddled besides her for a moment and then placed a smacking kiss on her cheek in greeting. 

"Babe"Max whispered soothingly as she knew it would be a task to wake her up

"Hmm"El groaned not ready to wake just yet as she had a long night at the library filing for missing books

"Wake up" Max pleaded as she wanted to go outside already

"No"El replied and delved further into the covers hiding her face from the assault of morning kisses

"Please baby" Max tried again not wanting to give up just yet as it had been ages since she had played in the snow

"Ughh fine"El gave in knowing sleep would have to wait slowly sitting up yawning with each movement she made

Max launched herself out of bed grabbing the warmest leggings she could find and paired it with a nice warm sweater. She was soon finished getting dressed and now all she had to do was wait for El to finish. Plopping herself onto their bed and waited for her wife to come out of the bathroom to get dressed. Resting her head on her arm she watched El, eyes following each and every movement. 

There was something so soothing seeing El pick through their closet to choose something to wear. Even lifting herself up on her tiptoes to reach for her favorite hat that was a mixture of yellow and green. It was something that their friend had bought for her as a joke and she wore it proudly. When she noticed that she was being watched she gave a little wink and blew a kiss before throwing on a scarf. 

Making her way to her giving her a hand lifting her from their warm bed and tugged her into her arms. Reaching up to place a loving kiss against her lips before pulling away off of her tippy toes with a dazed smile. Max reached behind her to grab the extra pair of gloves and placed them on her hand gently. El watched this action lovingly as she admired how Max was always prepared for the cold weather.

Once she was finished with this small task she grabbed her hand and led them to their backyard. Max looked up at the sky in amazement as she could never tire of the snow that fell around her. But El wasn’t looking at the snow and instead noticing how the snowflakes fell amongst her red hair adding to her beauty. Her breathe was caught and she found she couldn’t pull her eyes away from her. 

"Let’s make a snowman" Max’s eyes lit up at the thought as she noticed there was more than enough snow to last them a couple of days

"Okay" El agreed and both women worked together to get each sphere onto the snowman’s body

When the final product was finished it looked oddly lumpy but the smile on Max’s face made it worth it.

"Thanks for doing this with me" Max told her as it had meant the world to her

"I guess I don’t mind waking up early if it means I get to spend every second of it with you" El told her

"Your so cheesy" Max told her with a teasing smile as she was delighted to see that part of her come out 

"No I’m not" El shook her head refusing to believe it

"I love it" Max said throwing her arms around her so they were now face to face and she took note of El’s red nose

"You do?"El asked her questingly eyes looking for any hesitation

"I love every single thing about you babe" Max told her sweetly gently rubbing her nose against El’s before pulling away. That statement had warmed El’s heart and there was nothing she wouldn’t do to hear that again.

"Come on I’ll make us a fresh batch of warm cocoa" Max told her linking their hands together and tugging her inside.

They never left their home the rest of the day as they decided to enjoy the warmth of their home and each other. Finding that hot cocoa tasted better when you were kissing someone who’s lips were covered with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to be back now that my classes have slowed down so I hope you yall enjoy this fluffy fic. 
> 
> If you want to talk about elmax or anything you can find me on tumblr  
video-games18


End file.
